The Silver Dragon
by silvertalon7
Summary: To say the three humans in the room were shocked was an understatement was this creature, this fearsome monster really the same boy who the fake professor Moody turned into a ferret in their fourth year, No! this Draco was not that spoiled arrogant brat, but, in true essence a creature of the dark...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

'You have failed me Draco" hissed the dark lord, "my lord please-"' SILENCE! You know perfectly well Narcissa that as merciful as I am, failure is something I cannot condone.'

Draco kneeling on the ground at Voldemort's feet, had his eyes trained on the hard marble floor of his own house- one that he could no longer call his home-, hate, anger and resentment, a spinning world pool in their stormy grey depths, his hands balled into fists.

He had been given the mission as a punishment for his parent's transgressions, he was meant to fail. Severus had tried to tell him before, make him understand, to help him. But he had not listened, had been too proud, too arrogant and though he wouldn't admit- too scared, 'I was a fool' he thought spitefully. It really is interesting how deaths inevitability can change ones perspective.

He had heard the death eaters his father's so called comrades and friends, his guards while he was detained in the dungeons awaiting his judgment, talking about the fate of his family as if it were the joke of the decade. They were to be made a example of, Voldemort (curious how the name came so easily now) did not tolerate mistakes and Lucius had made his fair share of them, the son was to pay for the sins of the father' how pathetically poetic' Draco thought spitefully.

About his father's transgressions Draco was not entirely certain but whatever they were, it hadn't mattered at the time, the dark lord had assured him and his family full pardon if he could complete the tasks given to him. The first had been successful he had fixed the damned cabinet enabling the death eaters to enter Hogwarts. The second however seemed to have found its way flushed down a toilet.

He was naïve to think he knew better, to think he had it in him to take the life of another. He had at first tried to be one of them. It was not until he was on that tower facing his would-be victim that he realized what he was, nothing but a' pompous ignorant arrogant brat!' He had be unable to take a life even if it was of a man who probably had very little time on the mortal plane considering how old he was, what was he now 160 -200?.

He quickly sobered after that thought. Dumbledore had offered Draco help, a chance even when it was he himself who was in mortal peril. Anyway it didn't matter did it he was going to die he had been unable to finish his given task moreover his mother had gone behind the dark lords back, made the unbreakable vow that was the icing on the cake, the thing meant to save Draco's life had now sealed his fate.

"Any last words Draco?" the voice had not been loud but it was forceful enough to jar him from his internal monologue. Did he have any words yes plenty he wanted to scream at his father for dragging him into this life of hell, for enslaving him to a master he never wanted. He wanted to show him what a hypocrite he was for himself serving someone with mixed blood when he boasted his pureblood heritage to the world, yes Draco knew the truth for it had been shouted form his rivals lips that night loud and clear and not disputed by Voldemort's most loyal. But most of all he wanted to tell his mother he loved her.

Draco made his decision if he was going to die he might as well die with his pride and dignity intact he would not cower beneath someone who according to his upbringing was suppose to be inferior to him. Not that blood purity mattered any more but it was a matter of principle. "Yes" he said raising his head, he looked directly into the red eyes of his would-be killer and with the smirk that was in pure essence Draco Malfoy and a tone which to date was only reserved for one Hermione Granger he said " Go to hell you filthy Mudblood!".

The silence that followed was deafening all the death eaters gathered and looked in wide eyed astonishment at the kneeling 17 year old who had dared to speak in such a tone to the greatest dark wizard of all time, as for Voldemort himself, anger radiated off him in smoldering waves and everyone around could feel the heat and they shrank back Draco's own parents among them.

Voldemort cold glare pierced Draco like a Dagger but he refused to flinch, he would at least die with dignity and slowly the wand raised and came to rest just above his heart " AVADA-" stop!" came the soft yet firm voice from the middle of the assembly. "Arianna to what do I owe the pleasure." the anger in the dark lords voice at being interrupted was undisguised and palpable.

" I want the boy" said the woman as the crows parted. She was beautiful according to Draco long scarlet hair definitely not a Weasely and eyes as deep and blue as the clear ocean on a summer day. But she was much too pale. "He is to be punished for his and his family's' transgressions" "True enough but you are intending to kill him correct." Red anger clashed with a wall of blue calm and Draco wondered how this woman who dared to stand up to the likes of Voldemort and carry the air of superiority in his presence still lived and then it hit him as she stepped into the dim light of the candles she wasn't alive.

Draco had learnt about the undead at school, impossible to detect amongst regular humans unless you know what you're looking for and she had all the signs the unnatural beauty the dangerous aura that told you to run like hell in the opposite direction it seemed to effect Voldemort as well if the tightened grip on his wand was any indication.

As if to confirm Draco's suspicions she said "you know that that little stick has no effect on me don't you I am dead hence …. , anyway back to the point, I tend to stray, if the boy is to die it should make little difference how he should meet his end. I am tired form my long journey and I need nourishment a snack for the road home if you will and did u not tell me yourself I could have my pick of victims?"Voldemorts voice reflected his distaste, but then a cruel smile curved onto his face, "true but that is if you promised to lend me as many of your vampire soldiers as I needed the quota falls short." "I may belong to one of the first bloodlines Voldemort and they may respect me for that but I cannot command them, I gave them the choice to join you and many chose to do so the rest however want nothing to do with this war, now are you going to deny you guest a meal". Voldemort swept one look over Draco's defiant eyes and then to the terrified eyes of his parents before he replied quiet nonchalantly, " as you wish he is yours."

"No!" it had been his mother's voice before she had been silence with his father's hand on her mouth well at least he got to hear her before he died. He looked towards his parents, unshed tears shining in his mothers eyes his father's however looked as cold and dead. His attention was then directed to another pair of ocean blue ones as she knelt before him and held his chin so that he could not turn form her face and the last thing his senses registered was a vision deep auburn hair as he felt a sharp pain in his neck before the darkness encompassed his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry Potter couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was sitting around the dining table at the Burrow with his friends, he had been brought here after a week at the Dursleys the Order thought it was safer harry personally didn't care what the reason was as long as it resulted in him spending more time with his surrogate family the Weasley's.

He was at the moment sitting in on one of the order meetings listening very carefully to the other members rattling on about 'You Know Who's' latest escapades when the name jumped out at him " Pardon what was that ?" he asked Remus as he looked for confirmation that he had heard right. " I said that we have received intelligence from a reliable source that Draco Malfoy is indeed dead." The statement though simple invoked an array of reactions from all those gathered. Mrs Weasley whos kind heart treasured all children not just her own looked extremely distraught " Oh that poor boy" left her lips.

The rest of the Weasleys who knew Malfoy personally through their interactions-or better described as altercations- at school did not seem that affected by the news, Harry's best friend Ron even went so far as to say " the foul git got what he deserved" which was followed promptly by Hermione's "Ron!". " What are you yelling at me about you're the one he tortured the most at school." " I know that" Hemione replied but he was still a class mate and he was our age Ron no one deserves to die so young". At this Ron looked a little abashed.

As for Harry himself he did not know what to feel, sure he'd had a strong dislike for Malfoy in school mostly due to the antagonism Malfoy had shown towards him and his friends even so he found himself agreeing with Hermione. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Mr Weasley " Hermione is right the boy couldn't help the parents and the family he was born into." There was a moment of silence and then Harry's curiosity got the best of him, " What happened exactly?" it was Remus who answered " Well, apparently Voldemort (the name sent shivers round the table) was displeased with Lucius Malfoy and wanted to punish him that's why he had recruited Draco last year and just as expected Draco failed he did not kill Dumbledore add to that Narcessa Malfoy's pact with Snape, The Dark Lord though it was a fitting punishment for his parents to see their son killed before their eyes, though he did not meet his end by Voldemorts hands.

"What do you mean Remus?" asked Bill the Oldest Weasley, "Apparently just as Voldemort was about to deliver the final blow they were interrupted by the Vampire Ariana." " What?! Remus you don't mean to tell us that-" yes Voldemort has vampire allies Molly, how many and how loyal is still questionable but that doesn't matter, she took Draco. Apparently Voldemort offered her all the wizard blood she can drink as part of the deal." Many round the table turned green Harry himself could feel his stomach churning,." O that poor, poor boy" again left Molly Weasley's lips. "What deal, that she supply him with vampires?" " Yes Harry however even though Ariana belongs to one of the oldest bloodlines and is respected by many of her kind she does not control the clans, she spread the word and those who wanted to join Voldemorts ranks did so." Said Remus. She did what she had to protect her clan for even though vampires are impervious to most magic they can still be harmed by other means."

"So then she just took Draco?' asked Hermione " Yes" " I wonder what that poor boy must have gone through?" It was Mr Weasley who said it " Actually the story is quite interesting our source tells us that apparently before Arianas appearance Draco behaved quiet Mad." "Mad?" Harry asked Remus " Yes, when Voldemort asked him if he had any last words he said and I quote " Go to hell you filthy Mudblood"

"WHAT?!" the table erupted. " Blimey, he really must have been out of his mind." Said Ron " True, but that does sound like something Malfoy would say. Horrible timing though" replied Harry. " Yes but Voldemort was about to kill him Harry so Malfoy must have thought it as good a time as any". Added Hermione, who, for the first time; was not offended by Draco Malfoy's classic insult.

"I'd have liked to see You- Know- Who's face when Malfoy said that" . "You got that right George. Bloody hell! I'd forgive him all his past transgressions against us for pullin that one off." Put in Fred to which Harry promptly nodded.

"Anyway I think that's enough for tonight" get a move on, get to bed we all have a lot of work to do tomorrow we have a wedding to prepare for." At Molly Weasley's announcement many of the Order said their goodbyes – this included Fred and George as well, who now lived at Diagon Ally- as they left through the door and disapprated a short distance away from the Weasley's front lawn.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny were ushered off to bed by Mrs Weasley, their thoughts still preoccupied with all they had just heard.

Ron and Harry were sharing the Weasley Twins old room while the Girls were sharing Ginny's a floor above theirs. "Can you believe it Harry I didn't know the Ferret had it in him, I mean in third year he was cowering in front of Hermiones wand!" said Ron as he tucked himself into bed. " Ya I know what you mean but Hermione can be pretty scary when mad too." Replied Harry. " What I don't understand though is why he said that I mean his parents were loyal to You-Know- Who and you told me he was proud to be a Deatheater." " Ya, he acted like he was, on the train and when I heard him talking to his lackeys and with Snape but when I saw him on the tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore it seemed like he really didn't want to be there and before when I caught him in Moaning Mertyl's bathroom he looked absolutely miserable Ron".

" Well I guess he won't be miserable any more now, will he"?

"No I guess not".

"G'nite Harry"

"G'nite Ron"

And they both drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ariana looked down at the profile of her latest victim he laid exactly where she had dropped him less than 2 minutes ago, on her plush Turkish carpet, the wound at his throat still fresh but no blood flowed from it. His dark grey eyes vacant and staring off into the flames that rose from her fireplace. Yes for all intents and purposes Draco Malfoy was dead, for now.

"Is he awake yet" a quiet voice drew her from her internal musings.

"Not yet Anna Beth but give him time. He will awaken soon and then he will have to make his choice".

"He may not wish to join us. He may not wish to feed." Said Anna Beth coming closer into the moderately lit Den the fire was accompanied by a number of lit candles that surrounded the room all perched on ornate antique candle stands, though they weren't antiques when they bought them. The windows were covered by heavy velvet drapes obscuring any natural light that attempted to penetrate into the mansion not that that made any difference they had their rings.

Ariana looked at her daughter. Anna Beth was quiet beautiful, just as old as Draco when Ariana turned her. Beautiful coal black hair ,fair skin, cerulean blue eyes but that is not why she chose her, she turned her for the same reason she was now attempting to turn Draco, she couldn't just see him die he was so young he deserved a chance.

"That will be his decision then, as I said before his choice to make, I have done my part. When he awakens I want you to be here I want you to be his guide, tell him all that he needs to know and then allow him time to make his decision and if he chooses to join us bring him to me."

"Where are you going until then?"

"I will be here, I need time to think". She touched her daughter's cheek as she said that and then glided out of the room.

Anna sat down and rested her back on the leg of one of the couch chairs that faced the fireplace all the while her eyes never strayed from Draco's still form 'He is very beautiful even as a human all that will be accentuated if he becomes one of us.' She bent forward and removed one stray strand of silver blond hair from his eyes. Now all she had to do was wait.

A gasp from the still body beside her woke Anna from her doze she was sure that she had not been out for more than fifteen minutes it curious how vampires who have all eternity are so sensitive to every tic of the clock. Yes her wrist watch confirmed it 14 minutes, 45 seconds to be precise.

"Finally awake I see." She said casually as his grey eyes clashed with her cerulean ones. "Who are you? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bloody much?' Draco asked rudely. "Quiet the charmer aren't you? The headache is normal for someone in your condition as for where you are and who I am your at Ariana's family's mansion and my name is Anna Beth but you can call me Anna."

Draco got up slowly and leaned against the couch opposite Anna he had not expected to have his questions answered but then she didn't give him much to go on did she. Draco looked at the girls face as he absentmindedly rubbed his neck she was definitely no older than himself. Suddenly his fingers grazed an open wound on the side of his neck his eyes widened he remembered the dark lord, his red eyes as he pointed his wand to Draco's chest, the vampire's appearance, his mothers cry and both his parents faces before he was facing ocean blue eyes. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his neck and his vision was clouded by scarlet before going black.

"What did that vampire do to me?" Draco demanded

"Killed you." The reply didn't shock him as much as the tone in which it was given, so casual as if Anna was commenting on an everyday phenomenon.

" Right, if she killed me like you said, shouldn't I be well I don't know, Dead!" Draco yelled the last word his frustration at the situation getting to him, he had never been the most patient person.

"There's no need to yell. I can hear quiet clearly, heck I would probably hear you if you whispered. Yes Ariana did kill you drank form you till your heart stopped in fact that's why your necks sore by the way. She gave you her blood before she did it though."

Draco was not stupid he knew perfectly well the implications of what the vampire beauty in front of him was saying if a human died with vampire blood in their system they would turn into a creature of the night themselves.

"So I'm turning into one of you then?" he asked more calmly now. "Yes but in order to complete the transition you must feed on human blood within the next twenty four hours."

"And if I don't?" he had an inkling of the answer but he wanted to hear it. "You die". So simply put again, a regular phenomenon, of course, people die every day especially with this war going on.

"Why did she feed me her blood?"

"Because she wanted to give you a chance. If Arianna hadn't intervened you would have been dead, Voldemort would have killed you. Vamp's can't have kids, the only way they can have any sort of family is to turn people. Ariana doesn't like taking life unnecessarily. Most vamps just go ahead and do it though cause of the loneliness, the need for companionship. Anyway that's one of the reasons she turned me."

"What's the other reason?" Draco asked curiously.

"I was dying." You can feed or you can choose not to and move on. I wanted to experience life, to see the world so you can see what my choice was."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Draco took in what Anna said; it's ironic how throughout his life he was never given a choice in anything by his birth parents -but here was his sire giving him a choice between two different kinds of death. He could choose to die- as it is he was supposed to be dead -but would he find peace? He had never truly had the chance to live , he was always caged by his father's hypocritical ideology, social rules that came with his name. That had been one of the reasons he had been so jealous of Potter, Granger and Weasley, they had nothing to worry about, except Voldemort, but still they were free, free to make friend with whomever they chose, free to show affection to their families . He had missed that opportunity with his own, not to mention he was still angry at the Dark Lord and his father for using him as a plaything to be toyed with. 'No. No peace until that megalomaniac is still around , I will help bring him down even if I have to join forces with Potter to do it!' But more than that he wanted another chance,to right the wrongs, to make his own choices.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me some blood will you?"

" Are you sure that's what you want? You still have time, once you transform , you're stuck like that forever . You know, eternity is a long time."

" I know , and yeah, that's what I want." And he added in thought ,'For now, the consequences can be dealt with at a later stage. There will be loads of time to think'.

"Ok, if that's your decision, give me a sec". And then just before his eyes she was gone , but before he could blink twice she was in front of him again with a strange bag in her hand full of red liquid, 'blood' he realized as she handed it to him. It was sealed with a thin pipe sticking out one end and some sort of a clamp at the base of the tube stopping the blood spilling out of its container.

"What is this?" He hoped he didn't sound stupid but he was curious about the container. Anna, however, knelt in front of him and explained, "It's a blood bag . Muggles don't have blood replenishing potions, so they take blood from healthy muggles -with their consent ,of course -and store it in these bags to preserve them . When anyone is injured or has lost a lot of blood , they can be replenished with the blood from the bags. I made sure to get you a fresh stock when Ariana said she was bringing you."

Draco looked at Anna , dumbfounded. He always wondered how muggles had survived for so long without magic, and now he was holding a piece of their ingenuity in his hands.

"What do I do?"

"First put the tube into your mouth, that's right , don't press the bag or the blood will flow out too quickly .Just leave it slack and I'll undo the clamp, there now , suck."

Draco did what he was told, and as soon as the liquid entered his mouth, he retched and coughed and- the bag was snatched out of his hands. He vaguely felt Anna putting her arms around him and holding him in a vice-like grip as he tried to get accustomed to what his body was feeling. The first thing he was aware of was a searing pain in his jaw as his canines ripped their way through his gums. Then came the odd sensation of his body changing -it felt like he was growing taller, his muscles were expanding and it felt like his head was exploding with pain but no sooner had it began than it was subsiding, slowly the pain was leaving him.

He opened his eyes; he didn't know when he had closed them, and everything was so much sharper -it was like every corner of the room was lit by sunlight, his sense of smell had improved ;he could smell the blood in the bag and immediately he felt his throat dry, he was hungry he realized , hungry for the red metallic liquid. He was suddenly, however, distracted by the noises coming from the house, the creatures that lived in it -sentient and otherwise- there was someone upstairs , no doubt his sire, but before he could ponder further Anna Beth's voice interrupted these thoughts,"How are you feeling?"

She let go of him and moved back allowing him to straighten form his crouch on the floor and sit up. "Good" , he replied, examining his hands. It was true -he felt stronger, like he could do anything, fly without a broom. Then he looked at her face and his breath caught ;if he thought she looked good before, now with his sharper vision , she was absolutely radiant. "Beautiful", he whispered, before he could stop himself.

"Thank you, although, you're not bad looking yourself . In fact , I think you're one of the best looking vampire males I've seen in a long time."

" What?!"

Sure he knew he was good looking but still. Anna dragged him to his feet and then out into the foyer where there rested a mirror , under which sat a narrow bench with two flower vases at each end of it. Anna and Draco stood side by side looking into the mirror. Draco could not believe his eyes - his silver blond hair now looked platinum and had grown an inch or two in length. His previously storm grey eyes had lightened and looked silver in the candle light. He could see some of his torso muscles had bulged , and now that he paid attention, he realized how restrictive his previously loose shirt felt. And he had grown taller, not by much , maybe two inches and a little more. His face which was thin and angular before had changed little except for the fact that his jaw now looked stronger.

For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy looked and felt dangerous and the adrenalin rush that came with it was exhilarating " Hmm you look a little too pale . We need to put some blood in you." As soon as the words left her mouth Draco started to feel the tightness of his throat more intensely than ever and he had felt it before, he could see the whites round his silver/grey pupils turned red and veins surfaced under his eyes extending to his cheekbones making him look monstrous. He turned around, not wanting to look at the evidence of his reaction to the mere mention of blood. Anna then stepped in front of him and pressed her palms to his cheeks. "It's normal, it means you're hungry," she said. "Look at me." And when he looked at her face he saw similar red eyes looking back at him. "Now do what I do," and she started to breathe, taking slow deep breaths as he followed her example. He could feel the veins receding, and when he turned around he was rewarded with his own visage - free of blemish.

"You know, I never asked you your name, what is it?" It had not escaped his notice that she hadn't asked, he had wondered why," Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Well ,Draco Malfoy, I think it's time we fed you. Later, we can go upstairs and say hello to mum, alright ?" He nodded mutely and walked with Anna back into the den to finish his meal. Apprehensively, he then followed Anna up the stairs of the mansion leading towards the library where Ariana waited to greet her new son.


End file.
